


One Game

by Geminizoe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Korrasami is Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminizoe/pseuds/Geminizoe
Summary: Bolin knows exactly what to do and who to ask when Korra tells him no, and uses it to his advantage.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	One Game

**Author's Note:**

> No, don’t shoot me down  
> No, don’t shoot me down  
> No, don’t shoot me down  
> Song: A BOY IS A GUN* – Tyler, the Creator
> 
> ***
> 
> Hi everyone! I haven’t written anything in a while so this quick fic is really me just getting back into things. Feel free to let me know down below what you think in the comments and thank you for reading! Btw, regardless of if you’ve heard the song or not it has nothing to do with the story lol that hook was just the inspiration.  
> ***

_That was fucking amazing…_

Korra stretched languidly in the sheets, relishing in the feeling and smiling warmly in her post orgasm daze. Asami’s bed was so comfortable; the perfect balance between soft and firm and really enhanced the euphoria she already felt. Movement in the darkness caused Korra’s attention to snap to her girlfriend as she walked back to bed from the bathroom, lightly shaking her hands to air dry them of any further moisture after washing them.

“Hi…” Asami crooned as their gazes locked. She reached out and gently cupped Korra’s face, angling her girlfriend’s head up into a quick soft kiss as she slid into bed beside her.

Whether it was the kiss or adrenaline from their post sex high Korra felt her body react delightfully in chills. “Hey babe…” Korra said softly as Asami settled against her. Asami draped her thigh across Korra and smiled as they both wrapped each other up in a comfortable hug.

“Still can’t feel your legs?” Asami teased smugly as she cuddled on her girlfriend. Feeling the vibration of Korra’s short laugh alongside her steady and strong heartbeat widened Asami’s smile. She could listen to those sounds forever.

“I wonder why…” Korra drawled and placed a soft kiss on Asami’s hairline after she just gave a whimsical shrug in reply. They lay naked together for a while in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the feeling of being. When Korra felt herself dozing she glanced over at the clock on Asami’s nightstand: _2:23 AM_

“Time for bed…” Korra said with a yawn. Asami simply nodded in agreement, untangling their limbs and getting comfortable on her side as Korra shifted away from her to turn off the light on the nightstand. Korra turned back to Asami and took the opportunity to be the big spoon as she closed the gap between them. They both sighed into the contact; Korra was more well-endowed than Asami and although she never said it, Korra knew her girlfriend liked the feeling of her boobs on her back. Asami arched her body further into Korra with a satisfied hum and that was enough confirmation for the Avatar’s ego.

 _Perv_ …Korra thought with a sly lopsided grin as she nuzzled into Asami’s hair. The sweet smell of it alone was tantalizing enough but it was so soft and silky; even though it tickled sometimes, the caress of those gorgeous locks—black and shiny as obsidian—was addicting. Korra swallowed thickly as a memory of her losing her hands in it when Asami went down on her flooded her brain, but despite the arousal swelling between her legs, she decided not to act on it. She and Asami shared so many orgasms tonight she lost count and they were both fatigued. After a few minutes she settled into the warmth of Asami’s body and closed her eyes.

_BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZZT!_

“What…?” Korra sat up and looked over her shoulder at the sudden disruption. Her phone was vibrating. She leaned over to grab it and squinted at the screen, the bright light shining like a beacon in the darkness. It was Bolin.

She swiped to answer the FaceTime call, frowning heavily as she whispered, “Bo why are you calling me this late?! It’s 2 in the morning!” Korra was sure Asami wasn’t asleep yet but used her body to shield some of the light anyway. Despite her annoyance she made sure to angle her phone, so she didn’t flash him. She wasn’t going to attempt to find clothes just to answer a call.

Bolin raised one hand in apology, knowing exactly what time it was. “I know, I know,” He said sheepishly. “But I can’t _sleeeeeep!_ Can you hop online and play just one game please?”

Upon closer inspection Korra noticed Bolin cloaked in a pale blue light and heard the light tune of the PlayStation dashboard. He had on his gaming headset with the mic ready and the LED lights on the sides glowed light green; the only thing rivaling them was his eyes, bright and hopeful. “What?! NO.” Korra ground out, her blue eyes icy and glaring daggers that she wished he felt through the screen.

“Aw, c’mon Korra _pleeeeease_ ,” He begged, setting his phone down so she could see both of his hands pressed together in desperation. Even though his tone was quiet he glanced over his shoulder and Korra could see Opal snoozing in bed behind him, completely oblivious to her boyfriend. “Just one? I promise after this quick match I’ll go to sleep, and I’ll never call this late again!”

Korra sighed, rolling her eyes at knowing she should have just ignored the call. “You said that last time.” Granted, the last time this happened she was back home in her own apartment where it really didn’t matter how late anyone called because it was just her and Naga, but her weekends with Asami were different. They both didn’t get much time _alone_ because of their own separate endeavors but when they did, Korra preferred it to be uninterrupted.

“But this time I’m serious!”

“Good night Bolin.” Korra deadpanned, ending the call right as Bolin started to groan out a _noooooo_. She shut off the screen and planted her phone face down, whipping back to Asami and plopping down behind her. Korra pulled herself into Asami’s back with an exasperated sigh, squeezing her eyes shut and willing herself to fall asleep asap. She only started to relax when Asami covered her hand with her own and laced their fingers together, but that’s when it started…

_Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt!_

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Korra snatched up her phone and angrily tapped the screen awake, watching as texts from her friends stacked up on top of each other. Since Asami’s phone went off too that means they were talking in the group chat:

**Bolin: C’mon guys help me convince Korra to hop on with us!**

**Kai: We aren’t a team without the Avatar!**

**Mako: C’mon Korra. He’s already woken everyone else up let’s just get this over with 🙄**

**Wu: It’ll be _fuuuuuun_. Join us _onliiiiiiine_. And have a good _tiiiiiiiiime 🎶_**

**Bolin: Hold on everyone, I’ve got an idea! 🤫**

Korra scowled as she fervently began texting back, too wrapped up in her reply to notice that Asami answered a FaceTime call. “…Bo?”

“Heeeey Asami,” Bolin said endearingly, waving at the screen. “I know it’s late, and I’m sorry to wake you, but can you do me a HUGE favor?”

“What is it?” Asami asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes into focus. She propped her phone up in front of her, making sure she was still in view as she sat up to lean her weight on her elbow, supporting her head with one hand and flipped her hair over her shoulder with the other. The action was dazzling, and although Asami was one of his best friends and he couldn’t deny her beauty, Bolin felt a slight blush creeping on his cheeks as he glanced around his room, looking at everything but the screen.

He knows it wasn’t on purpose, but even though he couldn’t see her nipples Asami was revealing some of her cleavage. He tried his best not to sound as awkward as he felt in the moment. “Look, I know it’s stupid, but could you ask Korra to join us for a quick match? I promise we won’t be long.” Bolin said earnestly, suddenly understanding why Korra denied his request not even five minutes earlier. He hoped he hadn’t interrupted anything, but if he was, he doubted they would’ve stopped just to answer the phone.

Asami let out a breathy laugh and just shook her head at his clever tactic; the corner of her lips turning up with a slight smirk. Bolin watched as she turned away from the screen and granted his request. He didn’t hear what or how she asked over her shoulder for him, but her tone was sweet and at the moment Bolin was just thankful she wasn’t unconsciously revealing anymore of herself.

 _“What?! Bo?!”_ He and Asami both flinched at Korra’s sudden outburst, and Bolin smoothed his hair back as he stared at the screen with a wry grin. Asami murmured something Bolin didn’t catch but after a couple minutes he heard a smooch in the background and smiled as Asami turned back to the screen. He clasped his hands together with soft pop and held his breath when their green gazes met.

“Just one game, right Bolin?” Asami clarified, eyeing him affirmingly. Korra peered over her shoulder in the background, her blue eyes glinting in the darkness.

“YES, YES, YES!” Bolin whispered gleefully, pumping his fists in the air. “I knew Asami would be able to do it! Just one game, Fire Ferrets honor!” Bolin propped his phone up in front of him so they could see him placing one hand over his controller, and held the other hand up in the air, as if swearing on a bible.

Asami smiled at the motion, telling Bolin good night and ended the call. Within minutes Korra had the TV on and her console ready. She had no idea how Asami was able to get her a PS5—complete with some key accessories—but having connections was just one of the many perks that came with having a rich girlfriend. Korra yawned as she waited for the everything to load up, tired but her eyes alight as she put on her headset. The game was already fun to play, but the graphics coupled with Asami’s 75in TV made the experience that much more awesome. It seemed a bit ridiculous to have a TV that big for a bedroom, but it really fit the aesthetic of her girlfriends’ luxurious penthouse suite.

“Alright, can everyone hear me?” Korra asked as she sat upright, turning away from the screen briefly to plump up a few pillows behind her. She lounged back comfortably with the controller in her lap and began focusing intently on the screen, as if entering a zone. "Let's do this."

Asami grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest; she lay with her body facing Korra and angled her head so she could watch as she played. She would occasionally look at what was happening on the screen even though the room was silent save for the taps on the controller, and admired the graphics and kill shots, but overall tuned in and out of the conversation Korra was having with everyone as she talked on her headset.

Asami paid more attention to Korra’s eyes, illuminated by the TV—her irises glowing blue and almost iridescent—as they flickered across the screen on some parts and focused intently on others. They drank in the stimuli and met everything with an eager challenge.

She could tell when something exciting was happening by the way Korra’s hands and body would clench up, her arms flexing her muscles beautifully; completely unaware that she was showing off her biceps and forearms.

Asami found herself chuckling at the snickers her girlfriend randomly made sometimes as she played; laughing with her even though she had no idea what happened in the game or what one of their friends may have said to make her laugh. She knew Korra was trying to be quiet for her sake but didn’t hold back her teasing or confident smiles; and Asami felt her eyes soften at the sight of Korra’s gorgeous jawline. _How could someone make playing a videogame look so cute and sexy?_ Asami bit her lip and smiled up at Korra, her toes curling at the thought.

How her girlfriend always had a way of making even the most menial of tasks look good, would always be a mystery.

Korra was smiling when she glanced down and caught Asami’s eye. She turned back to her game but did a double take out of concern when she noticed Asami was still watching her, oblivious to the fact that her girlfriend had been staring on and off for the past ten minutes. “Did you say something babe?” She asked curiously as she slid one side of her headphones off her ear, giving Asami her full attention.

_(“No honey I didn’t say anything.”) Wu answered in his mic, mockingly sweet._

Korra felt a vein in her head pulse and turned back to the screen for a moment. With one side of Korra’s headphone down Asami could hear the game and giggled at the rapid gunshots she heard, followed by a surprised squeal from Wu.

_(“HEY! Friendly fire! Wu dooooooown…”)_

When Korra turned back to look at her with a curious gaze, Asami shook her head sweetly, easing her girlfriends’ concern. She held their eye contact for a moment but Asami could feel her eyes getting heavy. Even though it was bright in the darkness the TV was making her sleepy. “No…but I love you.”

“I love you too.” Korra returned, smiling as she felt the loving energy within her warm her body at the exchange. “Are you going to sleep?”

“Mmhmm…” Asami hummed lowly as she nuzzled into her pillow, eyes closed and already halfway there. Korra gently lifted Asami’s chin up and gave her a soft, quick goodnight kiss; chuckling when she felt her girlfriend smile against her lips before falling asleep.

Korra slid her headset back over her ear as she returned to the game and blinked in confusion, arching one of her eyebrows when everyone was making a series of teasing _ooooh’s_ and _awwws_ and kissing noises into their mics.

She let out a short laugh when she figured they must have heard that whole exchange.

_(“Awwww guys, Korra is so sweet and attentive…”) Wu crooned, clearly not learning his lesson from before but at least he wasn’t getting shot at this time._

_(“I like that you guys are happy! You play even better now and you’re racking up kills left and right!) Kai said supportively._

_(“That_ is _true! Back when you were dating Mako all you guys did was argue about strategy and I swear you two shot at each more than the other team.”) Bolin said with a laugh._

Korra giggled quietly into the mic and heard Mako chuckling in the background as well, remembering those times fondly and glad that they could laugh at them now.

The match wrapped up about 15 minutes later—and true to his word—after their victory Bolin bid everyone goodnight after their one game.

It was a good one.


End file.
